The IEEE standard, "IEEE 1394 Standard For A High Performance Serial Bus," Draft ratified in 1995, is an international standard for implementing an inexpensive high-speed serial bus architecture which supports both asynchronous and isochronous format data transfers. Isochronous data transfers are real-time transfers which take place such that the time intervals between significant instances have the same duration at both the transmitting and receiving applications. Each packet of data transferred isochronously is transferred in its own time period. The IEEE 1394-1995 standard bus architecture provides up to sixty-four (64) channels for isochronous data transfer between applications. A six bit channel number is broadcast with the data to ensure reception by the appropriate application. This allows multiple applications to simultaneously transmit isochronous data across the bus structure. Asynchronous transfers are traditional data transfer operations which take place as soon as possible and transfer an amount of data from a source to a destination.
The IEEE 1394-1995 standard provides a high-speed serial bus for interconnecting digital devices thereby providing a universal I/O connection. The IEEE 1394-1995 standard defines a digital interface for the applications thereby eliminating the need for an application to convert digital data to analog data before it is transmitted across the bus. Correspondingly, a receiving application will receive digital data from the bus, not analog data, and will therefore not be required to convert analog data to digital data. The cable required by the IEEE 1394-1995 standard is very thin in size compared to other bulkier cables used to connect such devices. Devices can be added and removed from an IEEE 1394-1995 bus while the bus is active. If a device is so added or removed the bus will then automatically reconfigure itself for transmitting data between the then existing nodes. A node is considered a logical entity with a unique identification number on the bus structure. Each node provides an identification ROM, a standardized set of control registers and its own address space.
The IEEE 1394-1995 standard defines a protocol as illustrated in FIG. 1. This protocol includes a serial bus management block 10 coupled to a transaction layer 12, a link layer 14 and a physical layer 16. The physical layer 16 provides the electrical and mechanical connection between a device or application and the IEEE 1394-1995 cable. The physical layer 16 also provides arbitration to ensure that all devices coupled to the IEEE 1394-1995 bus have access to the bus as well as actual data transmission and reception. The link layer 14 provides data packet delivery service for both asynchronous and isochronous data packet transport. This supports both asynchronous data transport, using an acknowledgement protocol, and isochronous data transport, providing real-time guaranteed bandwidth protocol for just-in-time data delivery. The transaction layer 12 supports the commands necessary to complete asynchronous data transfers, including read, write and lock. The serial bus management block 10 contains an isochronous resource manager for managing isochronous data transfers. The serial bus management block 10 also provides overall configuration control of the serial bus in the form of optimizing arbitration timing, guarantee of adequate electrical power for all devices on the bus, assignment of the cycle master, assignment of isochronous channel and bandwidth resources and basic notification of errors.
As discussed above, an IEEE 1394-1995 device includes the capability to transmit and receive isochronous data over multiple channels. The IEEE 1394-1995 standard provides for up to sixty-four different isochronous channels to be used within an IEEE 1394-1995 network of devices. However, in current implementations, certain IEEE 1394-1995 devices are being built with the capability to only transmit and receive isochronous data over a subset of less than sixty-four channels. When receiving data on an isochronous channel, that data must be processed by the receiving device. This processing includes any or all of displaying, manipulating, forwarding and storing. Often, data received on different isochronous channels is processed differently, depending on the type of device from which the data is received, the type of data that is received and the desired use of the data. If data received on an isochronous channel is not received and processed efficiently, errors in the display or use of the data can result.